Little Cherry Blossom
by Benevolent Contradiction
Summary: Amaterasu reflects upon her time with Issun and the others. Will they ever meet up again? Semi Poemfic. Oneshot.


_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Okami and I am glad I don't for I could never make it as amazing as it was. However, I do wish they made a proper sequel. _

**Little Cherry Blossom**

In a vast land, a delicate pink blossom of a Sakura Tree blew gently across a breeze. The breeze picked up suddenly as if by an unknown force. It stopped midair in front of a divine white wolf. The wolf's eyes shined on the blossom with hope and fondness. But she could not keep the blossom prisoner…for it was not from this world.

_I saw but a cherry blossom on the breeze.__  
><em>_So vibrant and free.__  
><em>_From where I used to be.__  
><em>_The place I had to leave.__  
><em>_The place where you reside.__  
><em>_Missing you...__  
><em>_But I know I have to breathe.__  
><em>_For we will meet again.__  
><em>_I know it.__  
><em>_So go, little cherry blossom.__  
><em>_Go.__  
><em>_And thank you..._

These were the thoughts Okami Amaterasu thought as she whisked the cherry blossom away on the breeze. She lay on a large boulder amidst a gorgeous field. She had been renewing the Celestial Planes for quite a while now. And although it was not as bad as it had been when her and Waka had arrived, there was still much to do.

But alas, sometimes the white goddess could not help but lie down and think about her previous life on Earth. Oh, how she missed all her friends.

She missed Susano, the lazy man who became a true warrior in the end. She missed Kushi, the beautiful sacrifice whose heart of gold never failed to give Amaterasu affection. She missed Mr. Orange whose comical relief was often appreciated in Kamiki. She missed Mr. Orange's wife and her divine cherry cakes. She missed Otohime and Princess Fuse along with the Canine Warriors. She missed Ume, Hayabusa, and Take. She missed their masters too. She missed the Sparrow Clan's hospitality. She missed the bamboo man and Sakuya. She missed the citizens of Kamui.

There were so many that she missed.

But above all, Amaterasu could never forget Issun. Issun who was her little poncle, her Celestial Envoy. They had gone through everything together. Issun had never given up on her. He kept her in line and protected her and her him. Without Issun, Amaterasu would not be here today. Surely, she would have been defeated by Yami. She owed Issun so much.

Her heart squeezed painfully whenever she thought about him and the others. She wanted to go back more than anything. But she couldn't, she had to restore the Celestial Planes. _That_ was her duty. Being a goddess meant just that. Duty must come before friendship.

But like in Amaterasu's thoughts:

They all would meet again. She just had to breathe. The blossom had restored her hope.

The day would come.

"Ah, there you are mon chérie. I've been looking for you." Amaterasu caught Waka's gaze as he walked up to her.

"Still worrying about Issun and friends, no?"

Amaterasu hitched a sigh and let out a small whine. Waka smiled and patted her white head.

"Well, do I have good news for you! It seems I've got a little prophesy for mon chérie." He crossed his arms and gazed at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Amaterasu stared at him with unabashed shock in her eyes. Her tail began to wag furiously.

"_When evil has left its place, do not fear for friendship will once again set its pace._" Waka recited in a slightly musical tone of voice. "I see you and I meeting up with our dear little poncle friend soon."

Amaterasu's eyes had brightened far brighter than they had been in months since they had arrived at the Celestial Planes. Waka smiled once again at her, this time quite fondly.

"Do not worry anymore, mon chérie. It does not fit your beautiful face." He murmured softly.

The wolf's snout pulled up a little in a wolfish smile. And with that, she lifted herself off of the boulder and jumped off. Together, she and Waka stalked off to their next battle with the darkness on the Planes.

Her mind remained bright as she walked.

Yes…they would definitely meet again.

_A/N: Mon chérie means my darling in French. It is what Waka calls Amaterasu in the game._

_For Waka's little prophesy bit, I made it up for him. It's obvious what it signifies._


End file.
